


Make Like the Breeze

by elounarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elounarry/pseuds/elounarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typically car troubles are inconvenient and infuriating, and for Niall it’s no different. But his luck turns around when a mechanic just happens to stop by and helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Like the Breeze

“Fuck!” Niall waves at the smoke billowing out of the hood of his car and coughs as it enters his lungs. He uses the stand to prop the hood up and steps back and waits for the smoke to clear. The sun is blazing hot on his back and he wipes the sweat off his forehead as he stares at the overheated engine not knowing what he’s going to do. He’s stranded in the middle nowhere in stupidly hot England weather and he wants to scream with how frustrated he is. He knew his car was counting down its last days, but he was hoping the last one would be within city limits and somewhere with cell service.

Niall sits on the bumper and looks out at the barren roads and fields where there’s no sign of life. Just his luck. Maybe he should’ve paid more attention to his dad when he was explaining to him what to do in emergency situations like this, but it went in one ear and out the other and the only thing he remembers is how to jump a car and a change a tire. Not helpful to his situation.

A small breeze blows by and he sighs as it cools down his skin. He’s glad he chose to wear a tank top, shorts, and a pair of sandal’s, but regrets forgetting his snapback as sweat accumulates on his neck and face. He’s debating whether to get in his stuffy car or just roast on his bumper when he hears a car engine. He jumps up and turns to see a truck coming down the highway and almost runs into the middle of the road in excitement. Niall thinks his prayers have been answered when the truck slows and pulls in front of his car and then he notices it’s not just a truck, it’s a tow truck. Niall doesn’t think things could go any better until the driver gets out and the wide smile Niall has slowly drops from his face.

He’s young, around Niall’s age, tall, and has curly, unruly hair held back in a headband. He’s wearing a white tank top covered in grease revealing an assortment of tattoos on his arms and chest. His denim jeans are in the same condition as his shirt but are tight and outline his long legs. Niall’s thankful for the heat for once as it hides his red face in front of the attractive stranger that’s now standing in front of him.

“Car issues?” He asks.

“Yeah, it started smoking and then it just kind of…stopped,” Niall says as he looks down at the gravel. The man walks by him and leans over the hood touching little things and tinkering with them while mumbling to himself. Niall takes the opportunity to admire his backside, from his broad shoulders all the way down to his ass. 

“Well!” The stranger turns around and Niall’s eyes snap back to his face, “looks like it’s just overheated, although it’s doesn’t look like the entire car is going to last too much longer.”

“What do I do?” Niall knows perfectly well he needs coolant to help his car but he’ll play the stupid card if it keeps this guy around longer.

“You have any coolant?” He asks.

Niall shakes his head.

“Unfortunately I’m fresh out myself,” the stranger brings his arms up and rests them behind his head, stretching, and Niall thinks he’s going to pass out from the muscle structure this guy has.

“What’s your name?” Niall asks. He didn’t mean to and his eyes go wide at his own bluntness. The stranger brings his arms down and smirks and says, “Harry. You?”

“Niall. So what do I do, then?” Niall asks.

Harry looks at the car for several seconds, “Where you headed?”

“London.”

“Me too, so how about this: I’ll tow you back to London, free of charge, and then we’ll fix it when we get back to the shop. Good?” Harry asks displaying a thumbs up.

Niall gapes in surprise, “’Good’? That’s great! I really don’t have to pay?” It almost sounds too good to be true.

“Nah you’re alright. Why don’t you sit in the truck and I’ll get your car up,” Harry throws Niall the keys and Niall rushes to the passenger side. Once he gets the car on and the AC going he sighs in relief and turns it up high. He can’t believe Harry’s not making him pay for the tow. At least not in cash. What if he expects Niall to suck him off, or pulls over and fucks him into the seat? Niall’s breath hitches at the thought and decides that might not be so bad after all. 

Niall waits for Harry, leg bouncing while humming along to the radio and watching through the side mirror as Harry gets Niall’s car hooked up and raised. “Is there anything you want out of your car?” Harry asks after opening the driver’s door.

“Nope, I got everything,” Niall says.

“Wicked,” Harry smiles and climbs in, sighing just like Niall did. He has sweat on his forehead, neck, and collarbones and Niall tries to keep his eyes from wandering. Or tries to look less obvious. He’s stops bouncing his leg and moves to tapping his knee instead.

“You alright?” Harry questions, turning back onto the highway. Niall brings his nervous tapping to a halt and turns toward Harry. His eyes rake over Harry’s tattooed bicep, to his toned forearm, then to his gracious looking hands.

“Um,” and that’s the only thing Niall can think of. He’s way too turned on by Harry’s sweaty muscles and close proximity to think straight. He really just wants to go down on him. “Are you sure I don’t have to pay for this?” Niall asks, trying to be inconspicuous of his intentions.

“No, it’s totally fine. I made the decision to take you back, you shouldn’t have to pay for that,” Harry says and smiles at Niall. 

“Are you, like, 100% sure you don’t want anything for this?” Niall pushes. 

Harry’s eyebrows scrunch up and he gets a confused smile on his face, “Uh, do you want to pay?”

“No,” Niall says simple.

Harry’s amused confusion remains, “okay, do you want to give me something in exchange?”

“Maybe.”

“What are you offering?” Harry asks.

“What do you want?” He softly bumps knees with Harry and Niall can tell he finally gets it with the way he adjusts his grip on the steering wheel and takes in a deep breath. Niall catches Harry’s gaze for a split second before they’re back on the road, but Niall saw how his eyes darkened just the slightest. He tests the waters and rests his hand on Harry’s knee getting a response immediately. He rubs circles around the kneecap, Harry’s legs spreading further wanting more. Harry’s jeans feel rough under his hand as Niall moves further up his leg to his inner thigh. The closer to his dick Niall gets, the harder Harry’s breath comes out and the tighter his grip on the steering wheel becomes. Just before he reaches his destination he unbuckles Harry’s seatbelt then his own, turning towards Harry and switching to his left hand, his other hand moving to the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry moans as Niall rubs him through his jeans and attempts to concentrate on the road, having a hard to time with the addition of Niall’s breath in his ear.

“You like that?” Niall whispers huskily and all Harry can do is nod. Niall’s own pants tighten as his actions affect this stranger so strongly.

Niall unbuttons and unzips Harry’s pants, touching him through his underwear before slipping his hand below the waistband. He works the hard member over a few times before pulling it from the confines of Harry’s jeans. A breathy moan is all the encouragement he needs before he’s sitting himself further back on the seat and bending over. He rests the tip in his mouth, sucking on that part first before moving further down on the length. He bobs his head up and down, wrist following and twisting the parts his mouth isn’t covering. He comes up for air and is about to go down again when the truck jerks. Niall grips onto Harry’s knee in surprise and glances up.

“Sorry,” Harry breathes out, “continue.”

Niall laughs before going back to work. He enjoys the weight in his mouth and tries to push it further to the back of his throat. He comes up and licks up the side of it, earning a long moan from above, then covers the head again. He doesn’t get too far down when he gets a nudge at the back of his head that causes him to gag.

Niall pulls off and goes to glare at Harry but the hand is still holding his head in place. “I’m going to do that again, alright?” Normally Niall wouldn’t be down for this but he basically told Harry anything he wanted, so he takes Harry's cock back into his mouth and lets him push his head down. Niall’s eyes are screwed shut and gags with every nudge Harry gives him, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. Niall forcefully pulls off and gasps for breath.  
“You done?” Niall asks annoyed.

“For now,” Harry smirks and Niall just shakes his head. He works his mouth over Harry, going slow then speeding back up, and turning his head at different angles. He occasionally gags for Harry’s sake but doesn’t try to go any further down than that.

Niall tenses when a heavy hand grips onto the back of head, worried Harry’s going to push him further down, when really Harry’s breaths are speeding up and grunts are getting louder. Niall moves his head faster, wanting to finish Harry off. He’s ready for Harry to come in his mouth when last second his head is pulled off and cum is splattered onto his face. He keeps his eyes closed but his mouth is still open and a few strips land on his tongue. Harry lets go of Niall and relaxes back into the seat, eyes still on the road. Niall sits back and cautiously opens his eyes while licking his lips and tasting the saltiness. 

“Here,” Harry says and reaches under the seat before pulling out a decently clean towel and handing it to Niall. Niall thanks him then pulls down the mirror on the visor and wipes the mess off his face. Once done with that he reaches over and puts Harry back in his underwear before buttoning and zipping him up.

“Thanks,” Harry says, a blissed out look on his face.

They sit in silence for a moment, Niall still achingly hard but not wanting to do anything to himself with Harry next to him.

“Would you like me to take care of you?” Harry asks.

Niall smirks, “if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course not. We’ll find a place to pull over.”

\--

“Niall! I was wondering when you’d get home. Took you long enough,” Liam says as Niall walks into their shared flat and sits on the couch.

“Car troubles. A mechanic just happened to drive by and helped me get it fixed though,” he coughs at the end, trying to clear the raspy-ness from his throat. He shifts his sitting position as well. Harry certainly “took care of him” by not only blowing him but fingering him hard and open at the same time. He had Niall clutching the car door handle and the back seat like a vice grip as he thrusted his fingers into him, Niall’s head thrown back almost screaming. Except Niall doesn’t tell Liam that part, or the fact he has Harry’s number’s sitting in his pocket.

“Oh, well that’s good then,” Liam states, turning his attention back to the TV.

“Yeah,” Niall smiles, “really good.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough road head fic out there


End file.
